Ou comment adopter un chiot
by irkiala
Summary: OS n 5 de la série d'OS "Vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver" écrit en collaboration avec Axel Gabriel et Aeal. rating 18 - presence de lemon hétéro. je vous laisse découvrir ça!


**couples :** plusieurs ...

**genre :** UA / romance / délire totale ...

**rating :** M - lemon Hetéro + sous entendu Yaoi

**note de l'auteur :** bon voici le 5eme OS de la série "Vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver" entamé par Axel Gabriel. Ici c'est plus del'hétéro que du Yaoi, mais que voulez-vous c'est bien des fois de sortir des sentiers battus et de faire autres choses. C'était un défi que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à relever XD. Enfin sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ou comment adopter un chiot**

* * *

Irkiala se demanda vaguement où elle était et pourquoi elle se sentait … pâteuse. Elle se tourna, cherchant du regard un point de repère familier. Elle en trouva plein! Elle était dans sa chambre, chez ses parents. Sa chambre d'adolescente … elle frissonna en regardant les motifs floraux et la décoration rose que sa mère lui avait … imposé. Décidément, elle devait être bien attaquée hier soir pour avoir réussit à dormir dans son ancienne chambre, qu'elle avait en horreur. Elle poussa un long soupir en pensant à la tête radieuse que sa mère ferait quand elle la verrait pour le petit déjeuner. Elle allait encore la souler avec 'pourquoi tu te trouves pas un gentil garçon? À ton âge c'est pas normal d'être célibataire!'. Mais pouvait-elle répondre à sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en couple tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas choisir. Depuis qu'elle s'était découvert cette … particularité, elle n'arrivait pas à choisir au grand damne de ses parents, qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de son célibat, puisqu'ils ne la connaissaient pas et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas leur dire. Autant les tuer de suite!

Un mouvement dans le lit attira son attention et elle observa avec un sourira amusé une tête brune sortir de dessous la couette et se tourner vers elle. L'homme frotta ses yeux, qu'il cligna plusieurs fois, l'air surpris.

-Je fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Jusqu'à il y a peu … tu dormais, répondit-elle.

-J'ai … comme un trou … avoua-t-il tout penaud.

-Si ça peux te rassurer … on n'a fait que dormir …

-Oh … Oooooh!

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou pas. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose, hormis des yeux verts qu'il avait face à lui à cet instant et qui lui faisait tout oublier ou presque.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il en se grattant la tête, on n'a rien fait. Mais alors pourquoi je suis à poil... et toi aussi, rajouta-t-il en soulevant la couette.

-Aucune idée pour toi, répondit Irkiala en haussant les épaules. Moi je dors toujours nue, donc c'est normal.

Sur ce, elle se leva, s'étira, apparemment pas gênée par le fait de se retrouver et de se montrer dans le plus simple appareil devant un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Stark n'ayant pas le même manque de pudeur se cacha sous la couette, faisant sourire la brune. Il allait attendre là bien gentiment qu'elle ait fini de s'habiller, et qu'elle sorte, pour sortir de son 'refuge'. Cependant, il osa jeter un œil curieux en entendant de drôles de bruits.

Il fut surpris de voir la brune se plier à tout un rituel d'exercices physiques et respiratoires. Apparemment, elle accordait un grand soin et il devinait, à ses gestes, qu'elle devait pratiquer tous les matins. Même les lendemains de cuite.

-Heu … tu fais quoi?

-Rites tibétains.

- ….

-Si tu restes assez longtemps, je t'expliquerai … ou pas!

Stark ne put s'empêcher de vouloir rester plus longtemps. Surtout, si elle se tordait dans tous les sens comme ça le matin sans rien sur le dos. Il n'était pas dû genre à s'exciter facilement devant une fille nue, mais là c'était carrément autre chose.

-Tu comptes hiberner?

-Non …

-Alors habilles-toi!

Stark resta un moment interloqué par la façon un peu … cavalière qu'avait la brune de s'adresser à lui. Elle lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient des amis intimes. Il se rappelait l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois avant le re-mariage d'Axel et de Kisuke, mais ne lui avait vraiment parlé que hier soir.

Finalement, la voyant presque prête, il se décida à s'habiller lui aussi, mais sans sortir de la couette. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements quand il se prit un caleçon en pleine poire.

-Je t'attend dehors … t'as trente secondes!

Et il la regarda fermer la porte. Puis il se précipita dans ses fringues.

Irkiala poussa un soupir dès la porte fermée. Et pas qu'à cause du futur petit déjeuner. Stark ressemblait à un chiot perdu. Un mignon petit chiot qui avait besoin d'un maitre, en l'occurrence d'une maitresse, pour s'occuper de lui. Elle avait dû mal à résister à sa frimousse et se demanda vaguement dans quoi elle était tombée. Mais elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de flotter sur son visage, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en grand, se précipitant dehors, à peine habillé, avec ses vêtements de la veille. Il était à croquer dans son costume gris clair et sa chemise blanche. Un bout de sa cravate ressortait de la poche de sa veste.

-Viens là!

Et ô bonheur, il obéit. Elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de boutonner sa chemise et de réajuster sa veste. Puis elle se détourna et il n'eut plus d'autre choix que de la suivre. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est heureusement qu'elle était là pour le guider.

* * *

-Dis?

-Mmm?

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait?

-Et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question? S'indigna le blond.

-Disons que sur le coup, ça semblait être une bonne idée, se justifia sa toute nouvelle épouse.

Kisuke secoua la tête sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans trop vraiment savoir qui il devait plaindre le plus. Sa petite femme chérie Axel, Stark, Irkiala ou lui? Ou peut être les parents des deux sœurs? Ou encore Shinji qui tirait une tronche d'enterrement alors qu'Aeal et lui entraient dans la salle à manger, où un brunch avait été organisé pour ceux qui étaient resté dormir sur place.

Aussitôt les deux cousines se rejoignirent et s'isolèrent, parlant à voix basse. Surement de leurs nuits respectives et de celle de leurs victimes.

-T'en tires une tronche, mon grand! Lança Kisuke à Shinji. Mauvaise nuit?

-M'en parles pas … tu devineras jamais qui étaient nos voisins.

-A ta tête, il s'agit soit de Byakuya et Renji, soit d'Ichigo et Grimmjow.

-Pas du tout! Si ça avait été eux, j'aurais encore put gérer.

-Alors?

-Les parents... lâcha d'une voix sinistre le blond.

Un frisson traversa Shinji sous le rire de Kisuke qui se dit qu'il avait eut de la chance. La chambre voisine de celle d'Axel était celle d'Irkiala. Et quand ils avaient été se coucher, il n'y avait plus un bruit dedans.

* * *

Byakuya était tranquillement installé à une table avec Ichigo. Les deux cousins discutaient peu mais appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, maintenant que certaines choses avaient été mises au clair. Leurs compagnons respectifs étaient quant à eux plus ou moins vautrés sur leurs chaises, se remettant difficilement de leur longue nuit de plaisir et de souffrance. Pas forcement évident de résister à la tentation, et se faire prendre sans un minimum de préparation était toujours douloureux ... au début.

-Tu crois qu'elles ont une chance de s'en sortir? Demanda Ichigo entre deux gorgées de café.

-Mmm … c'est toi qui es quand même mieux placé pour le savoir, répondit Byakuya.

-Je sais … mais là … elles y sont quand même allées un peu fort, je trouve.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Renji dans un sursaut de lucidité.

-Du fait que nos chères cousines ont comploté pour mettre ensemble Irkiala et Stark, répondit calmement l'ébène.

Renji et Grimmjow eurent la même réaction, c'est à dire recracher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

-Elles ont … complotées?

-Oui. Axel a fait boire Irkiala et Shinji s'est occupé de Stark, expliqua le roux.

-C'est pour ça que t'arrêtais pas d'la reluquer hier soir? Révéla Grimmjow.

-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais intelligent mon 'tit chaton, se moqua doucement Ichigo.

Le dit « 'tit chaton » lança un regard noir à son compagnon, n'ayant pas la force de faire autre chose. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard. Oh oui tout le temps une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

Renji reporta son regard sur l'assemblée disséminée autour de petites tables et d'un long buffet. Il voyait ici et là des personnes qu'il connaissait de vue, surtout des membres de la famille de la mariée. Inconsciemment il cherchait les deux cousines. Il avait envie d'être là quand Irkiala leur mettrait la main dessus. Et il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle fit, lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, fut de se diriger vers le buffet et de manger le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. Irkiala n'était pas du matin et supportait difficilement quoi que se soit avant le petit déjeuner. Aussi, si elle voulait pouvoir affronter sa famille de dégénérées, il lui fallait d'abord se restaurer.

Stark lui avait gentiment emboité le pas, ne voulant pas se perdre et … et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se voyait mal quitter la brune comme ça. Il aimait sa compagnie. Et s'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la soirée de la veille, il avait envie de rester auprès de la jeune femme et de reprendre tout depuis le début. Sauf qu'il n'en eut guère l'occasion. En effet, se dirigeait vers eux la mère d'Irkiala, tout sourire, et il put clairement sentir la brune se tendre. Il préféra se retirer et laisser les deux femmes entre elles. Surtout que, presque aussitôt, Aeal et Axel rappliquèrent. Et que lui se retrouva embarqué par Shinji et Kisuke. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la brune.

* * *

-Bonjour ma chérie! Je ne savais pas que tu étais restée! Fit joyeusement Mayoko.

-Bonjour M'man. Je ne reste pas longtemps … juste le temps de manger un truc et de féliciter la mariée que voilà!

Si Mayoko préféra ignorer le grincement de dents, c'est qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas intervenir entre ses filles, considérant parfois Aeal comme telle. Elle préférait les laisser régler leurs comptes entre elles et réparer les pots cassés après.

-Axel! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin? S'exclama joyeusement Irkiala tout sourire.

Elle se pencha vers sa petite sœur et l'enlaça, fortement. Axel eut pour premier réflexe de resserrer ses bras autour de son ainée et se retrouva prise dans un étau. Cependant juste assez fort et juste assez long pour faire naitre en elle le doute. Elle était incapable de dire si Irkiala avait deviné ou non et c'était ça le pire. En une seule phrase et un seul geste, l'ainée avait réussit à plonger sa cadette dans le doute.

-Très bien, très bien. Et toi, alors?

-Moi? S'étonna Irkiala. Moi j'ai dormi!

-Seule? Demanda Aeal. Pourtant on t'as vu partir en bonne compagnie.

-Il a dormi avec moi.

Les deux cousines ne purent empêcher le sourire grivois de naitre sur leurs visages, tout comme Mayoko, bien que ce fut plus discret chez la mère.

-J'ai dit dormir, les filles. Et puis d'ailleurs j'y retourne.

Irkiala les planta là et se dirigea de nouveau vers le buffet.

-On te voit pour le diner? Demanda sa mère.

Irkiala lui répondit négativement de la tête avant de croquer dans un petit pain au lait. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de rester toute la journée ici. A commencer par ramener un petit chien perdu chez lui … ou chez elle.

* * *

-Alors? Demanda Kisuke, débordant de curiosité.

-Alors quoi? Répondit Stark visiblement pas réveillé.

-Mais ta nuit, grand dadais! Répliqua Shinji.

-Comme toutes les nuits … j'ai dormi.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclamèrent les deux blonds.

-Bien sûr que si! Répliqua le brun. Je ne suis pas constamment en rut comme vous deux.

-Hey! S'indigna Shinji. Ne me compare pas à ce pervers.

Pour toute réponse, Stark bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de commencer à manger ce qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre au buffet.

-Et vous?

Si Kisuke lui répondit par un grand sourire, Shinji lui se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas mais qui fit rire le commerçant. Stark ne chercha pas à comprendre et préféra se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence près de lui. Il leva la tête et aperçue celle avec qui il avait dormi.

-Je pars … j'te dépose?

Il resta un moment interdit devant la question et ne se réveilla qu'au coup de pied de Shinji.

-Oui.

-Alors on y va.

Et de la même façon qu'au sortir de la chambre, elle partit sans l'attendre et il dût se dépêcher pour la rattraper et sortir de cette maison de fous.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'elle a compris ? Demanda nerveusement Axel à sa cousine.

-Pas toi? Répondit la blonde.

-Je sais pas … j'ai comme un doute.

-Un doute?

-Oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te pose la question!

La voix d'Axel était montée dans les aigus, signe d'impatience chez la jeune femme. Kisuke enlaça sa femme, histoire de la rassurer et de la calmer.

-Elle a pas beaucoup dormi, justifia-t-il.

-Kisuke! S'indigna la brune sous les sourires des autres.

Ils furent rejoints dans le jardin, au bord de la piscine par Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo et Grimmjow. En maillot de bain, malgré l'air frais de ce mois de février. Et les premiers à l'eau furent les deux tatoués, poussés par leurs compagnons respectifs, provoquant les rires de tous.

-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? Demanda Axel à ses deux cousins.

-A mon avis, elle sait, répondit l'ébène.

-Je pense que vous êtes mal barré les filles, ne put s'empêcher de conclure Ichigo, avant de se retrouver lui aussi dans l'eau.

* * *

Un petit silence régnait dans la voiture. Il faut dire qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment s'y prendre. Irkiala avait deviné le pourquoi de leur nuit ensemble mais n'allait pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter qu'ils avaient été manipulés.

-Je te dépose où? Finit-elle par demander alors que la voiture quittait le quartier résidentiel très huppé.

-Chez Shinji, répondit tout simplement le brun.

-Tu habites avec lui?

-Non … faut que j'aille récupérer ma fille.

Irkiala fut contente de sa maitrise d'elle même. Il avait une fille! Elle ne le savait pas! Et l'apprendre comme ça lui fit … un drôle d'effet.

-Tu … tu as une fille?

-Oui … Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-Si tu me l'as dit, je ne m'en souviens pas. Désolé.

-Elle s'appelle Lilinette et a dix ans. Elle est très gentille mais …

-Mais ?

-Elle ne me ressemble pas vraiment.

Le petit sourire qui flotta sur les lèvres du brun n'échappa pas à Irkiala. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée? Ça ne servait à rien de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Le brun la guida à travers la ville jusqu'à un petit quartier tranquille. Une fois garé, Stark les mena jusqu'à l'appartement du blond et ne fut pas surpris par les bruits qui en sortaient, quand Lisa ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour Lisa. Bien dormi?

-Bonjour Mr Coyote. Pas vraiment. Les filles ont étés assez … agitées.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, deux furies passèrent à toute allure, criant.

-Reviens ici sale mioche! Hurla une fillette blonde en slim et pull long, blancs.

-Tu peux toujours rêver! Lui répondit l'autre fillette blonde, couettes bien plantées sur la tête, en survêtement rouge, un livre à la main.

-Je vais te crever! Hurla alors la première.

Qui réussit on ne sait comment à plaquer la plus jeune au sol, d'un mouvement digne d'un match de rugby. Des cris ressortirent de la mêlée et la fin de ce duel intervint en la personne de Lisa qui réussit à attraper le fameux livre. Aussitôt, les deux gamines arrêtèrent et se levèrent prêtes à en découdre avec l'étudiante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte de la présence de deux adultes supplémentaires dans la pièce.

-Papa! S'écria Lilinette en se jetant sur son père. Tu avais dit que tu revenais me chercher hier soir!

La voix était pleine de rancœur mais avec un soupçon de bonheur de savoir son père ici. Vivant. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et Stark répondit à son étreinte en ce mettant à sa hauteur. Irkiala ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que Stark avait raison, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout! Elle observa ce câlin avec une pointe d'envie, jamais son père n'avait eut ce genre de geste tendre pour elle. Ou pour sa sœur. Et c'est quelque chose qu'elle regrettait beaucoup.

-Et toi, t'es qui? Demanda la gamine avec les couettes, en dardant sur elle des yeux noirs.

-Le taxi, répondit-elle sobrement en rendant son regard à la petite.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et Irkiala ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aeal était mal barrée avec cette gamine.

-Bon ! Stark! C'est pas que j'ai des choses à faire … mais si tu veux que j'vous dépose …

-Oui oui on y va.

-T'es qui pour causer à mon père comme ça!

-Le taxi!

-Lilinette, va chercher ton sac s'il te plait.

Stark n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation entre ces deux-là. En tous cas pas pour l'instant. Pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas avancé un peu plus avec la brune. Ce qu'il avait très envie de faire. Et elle aussi d'après le regard qu'elle lui envoya. Décidément, les femmes le perdraient.

* * *

Elle était enfin chez elle. Au calme. Surtout au calme. Car si l'aller s'était fait dans un silence relatif, le retour fut un calvaire pour ses oreilles. Elle ne côtoyait pas beaucoup d'enfants, aussi n'avait-elle pas l'habitude du raffut que cela peut faire. Surtout une fillette de 10 ans qui demande à son père de lui raconter sa soirée et qui lui raconte la sienne. Stark ne semblait pas gêné par tout ce bruit et toutes ses questions, il avait sûrement l'habitude du comportement extrêmement tapageur de sa fille. Mais Irkiala était bien contente de les avoir déposés. Elle déclina gentiment l'invitation du brun à manger un morceau avec eux. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa motivation à avoir le père à cause de la fille.

Irkiala n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un bain. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se mit en devoir d'exaucer son envie. Puis elle alla mettre un peu de musique, sortit un paquet de bonbons de son placard et son paquet de cigarettes. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et parfumée et enchaina tranquillement bonbons et cigarettes. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de se remettre de la journée d'hier et de celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais surtout de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

* * *

Stark avait regardé partir Irkiala avec une certaine tristesse, mais il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse avoir autre chose à faire. Il comprenait parfaitement l'envie de solitude et de calme de la brune. Il ressentait parfois la même et il avait deviné que la jeune femme était quelqu'un qui aimait sa tranquillité. Hors Lilinette ne permettait pas ça. Le fillette était bruyante au possible, mais l'avait toujours été, aussi cela ne le dérangeait-il pas. Enfin pas toujours.

Il sourit en se retournant vers l'intérieur de son appartement. Il venait d'entendre un verre tomber par terre. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle catastrophe aussi, alla-t-il aider sa fille dans la cuisine.

-Lilinette! Laisse je vais ramasser.

-Mais Papa! S'exclama la petite blonde. C'est moi qui l'ai cassé!

-Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu te coupes … alors laisse je vais faire.

Le brun se pencha et commença à ramasser tous les bouts de verre. Sa fille prévoyante avait déjà ouvert la poubelle et tenait à la main la pelle et la balayette pour finir de ramasser les plus petits éclats. Une fois terminé, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table avec pleins de choses à grignoter, histoire de pouvoir bavarder tranquillement. Jusqu'à une question qui fit rougir le brun.

-C'est à cause d'elle que t'es pas venu me chercher hier soir.

-En effet … ça te gêne? Répondit Stark une fois la surprise de la question passée.

-Pas temps que ça, répondit la fillette en haussant les épaules. Ça te ferait du bien de te trouver quelqu'un à sauter.

Stark recracha sa gorgée d'eau, choqué par les termes employés par sa fille.

-D'où tu sors une expression comme ça? S'exclama-t-il.

-Tout le monde dit ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Grimmjow, Kisuke, Yoruichi … je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état.

-Je me mets dans cet état parce qu'une fillette de 10 ans n'a pas à employer ce type d'expressions!

-C'est pourtant la vérité! Ça te ferait du bien de trouver quelqu'un. Tu vois jamais personne et puis tu sais, je suis sûr que Maman doit se faire du souci elle aussi.

-Que viens faire ta mère là dedans? Elle est morte depuis 7 ans maintenant!

-Et elle te voit te morfondre tout seul! Répliqua la fillette.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parler de sa mère avait toujours eut cet effet. Même si elle était trop petite pour se rappeler correctement sa mère, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'amour qui unissait ses parents et elle savait la douleur de sa perte pour son père. Douleur qui devait être présente à chaque instant, puisque, plus elle grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à la défunte. Elle voulait voir heureux son père. Pour lui, mais aussi pour elle.

Stark n'en revenait pas du degré de maturité de sa fille. Mais perdre sa mère jeune l'avait fait grandir plus vite et évoluer dans un univers d'adulte aussi. Il jeta sur elle un regard neuf. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'il refasse sa vie, mais apparemment elle n'attendait que ça et l'encourageait même. Décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours.

-Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fréquente une autre femme? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Pas du tout … tant qu'elle me plait, fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Et Irkiala … tu la trouves comment?

-Pas bavarde.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être une pie comme toi! S'exclama le brun avant de partir dans un grand fou rire devant l'air indigné de sa fille.

-Hey! S'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

-Et pourquoi on fait ça ici? Demanda la brune.

-Parce qu'on a pas encore notre chez nous, répondit sa sœur comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Je réitère… pourquoi chez moi?

-Parce que je ne me vois pas encore investir la maison des vieux, fit excédé Axel. Enfin! Tu peux quand même me filer un coup demain?

-Non!

Et sur cette réponse nette et précise, Irkiala sortit de la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir travailler. Et elle devait se concentrer. Ses derniers jours, depuis le mariage de sa sœur, et sa nuit avec Stark, avaient été très peu productifs. Et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à son patron, surtout que l'échéance approchait à grands pas.

Le matin même, elle avait vu débarqué Axel et Kisuke, suivi de près par Ichigo et Grimmjow. Aeal, Shinji et sa fille, ainsi que Byakuya et Renji devait arriver plus tard dans la journée pour un apéro-diner-barbecue. Bien sûr, sa sœur ne l'avait prévenu de rien, comme d'habitude et faisait comme si elle était chez elle. Pas qu'Irkiala n'apprécie pas sa sœur, mais il y a des fois où elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de voir du monde. Surtout quand elle avait beaucoup de boulot et un petit chiot perdu à l'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas revu Stark, ni ne l'avait appelé. Elle avait passé son temps à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire et du coup les jours avaient filés. Et lui non plus n'avait pas cherché à la joindre. Peut être que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une rencontre d'un soir, que de toute façon, leur histoire avant même d'avoir commencé, était déjà fini. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver, puis se donna une claque mentale et se pencha avec tout le sérieux du monde sur son ordinateur. Elle avait du boulot!

* * *

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de recommencer, glissa Aeal à Axel.

-Bien sûr! Répondit cette dernière. Tu la connais assez pour savoir que si on ne la pousse pas un peu, elle ne fera rien.

-Oui mais là … ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de vouloir se parler.

-Ça va venir … ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as déjà vu un de mes plans échouer?

-Oui, répondit la blonde tout sourire.

Sa cousine la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux futures victimes. Irkiala était en grande discussion avec Ichigo, Grimmjow surveillant la jeune femme tout en semblant tolérer sa promiscuité avec le roux. En effet les deux cousins se partageaient cigarettes sur cigarettes, ainsi que les verres qu'ils buvaient. Ils avaient toujours été proches, très proches depuis leur enfance, si proches que certains se posaient même la question de savoir s'ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air ensemble. Ce qui mit fin aux rumeurs fut le coming out d'Ichigo. Mais ils étaient restés très proches et si le petit copain d'Ichigo ne supportait pas Irkiala, le roux n'avait aucun scrupule à larguer celui-ci. De même, si sa cousine n'appréciait pas l'élu du moment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Grimmjow. Irkiala avait l'air de le trouver à son goût et c'était réciproque. Ce qui faisait tout le bonheur du roux.

-Tu comptes les faire mariner longtemps? Demanda Ichigo en se penchant à l'oreille de sa cousine.

Celle-ci rit, comme s'il venait de lui raconter une bonne blague et se pencha vers lui pour lui répondre doucement.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle que je veux faire mariner …

-Alors, il t'plait vraiment, not'Stark? Fit Grimmjow grivois.

-Disons que j'aimerais bien l'essayer avant de te répondre.

Ce qui les fit rire tous les trois.

-En tous cas, joli décolleté, siffla le bleuté.

-Merci, répondit la brune.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait sorti ce qu'elle avait de plus court, moulant, provocant, pour cette soirée. Elle était complètement vêtue de noir, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses cheveux châtains très foncés. Le pantalon, qu'elle avait mis, lui moulaient les jambes, qu'elle avait perchées sur des escarpins de 8cm de hauts, tandis que la blouse largement ouverte devant laissaient voir un fin débardeur qui mettaient en valeur son 95C. Elle n'avait mis aucun collier, seul son parfum habillait son cou et son décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière en un chignon lâche, qui semblait vouloir se défaire à tout instant. Son maquillage était assez discret, malgré ses yeux smoky.

Stark ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la brune depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il avait été trainé hors de chez lui par Shinji et Aeal. Même Hiyori et Lilinette s'y étaient mises. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se morfondre de ne pas avoir de courage. Depuis 2 jours, il se tâtait pour savoir s'il devait ou non appeler la jeune femme et du coup ne faisait rien. Shinji ne l'avait en rien prévenu et avait débarqué chez lui, lui disant de se préparer, qu'il allait à une petite fête, et que « bien sûr Irkiala sera là puisque c'est chez elle! ». Et le voilà entouré de Kisuke et de Shinji, à enchainer les verres, en dévorant du regard l'objet de ses pensées, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait, elle lui semblait inaccessible. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger, la voyant en train de rire avec Ichigo et Grimmjow, la voyant proche d'Ichigo. Ses deux amis essayaient bien de le convaincre d'agir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il se contentait de vider les verres qu'ils lui mettaient dans la main.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. A peine eut-on droit à une éclipse de la part du bleuté et de son rouquin, « histoire de vérifier là où on va pieuter ». De même pour Byakuya et Renji, que ce dernier réussit à coincer dans la salle de bain. Aeal et Axel s'occupait de tout, puisque c'est elles qui avaient voulu organiser cette soirée. Irkiala se contentait de passer une bonne soirée et de dévorer petits fours et yakitori que Kisuke faisait griller comme un chef sur son barbecue. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de repas à table, mais un buffet et un barbecue.

La soirée allait se dérouler comme ça, sans qu'Irkiala ne parle à Stark, et ce n'était pas ce qu'avaient prévu les deux cousines. Aussi se décidèrent-elles à agir.

-Irkialaaaa ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait? Demanda un peu excessivement fort Axel.

Cette dernière souffla devant l'air légèrement alcoolisée de sa sœur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une bêtise et ça serait encore sa faute pour, dixit leur mère, « avoir entrainé sa cadette sur les chemins de la perdition ». La brune avait plutôt bien géré sa consommation d'alcool pour l'instant et était encore tout à fait capable de gérer sa sœur aussi. Elle suivit celle-ci à la cuisine et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Stark, enfin ses fesses moulées dans un pantalon noir. Il était penché et apparemment cherchait quelque chose dans un placard.

-Je trouve pas Axel, fit-il la tête toujours dans le placard.

Seul un rire lui parvint pour toute réponse. Il se releva pour découvrir Irkiala dans la cuisine et Axel fermant la porte sur eux deux. Et à clef. Irkiala fut plus rapide que lui mais pas assez rapide puisqu'elle ne rencontra que la porte belle et bien fermée. Les voilà beaux tous les deux enfermés dans la cuisine.

-Irkia, commença-t-il.

-Je vais les tuer! Grogna la brune. J'te jure que quand j'sortirais d'ici, je vais les tuer! TU M'ENTENDS AXEL ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Seul un éclat de rire lui parvint à travers la porte. Et Irkiala frappa sur celle-ci, plus pour se défouler que pour autre chose. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer?

* * *

-Mes chères cousines, vous avez fait fort ce coup-ci, fit admiratif Ichigo.

-Merci beaucoup cher cousin, répondit Axel toute contente d'elle.

Tous regardaient la porte de la cuisine fermée, et d'où aucun son ne sortait. Tous se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur. Tous auraient voulu être une petite souris, ou tout du moins avoir le courage de s'approcher assez près pour regarder par le trou de la serrure pour observer ce qui s'y déroulait. NDAEAL : et être assez discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par une Irkiala furax ^^ Mais aucun n'était assez fou pour le tenter.

-Bon! C'est pas que j'm'emmerde, fit Grimmjow, mais j'avais prévu autre chose d'regarder une porte.

Il tira sur le bras d'Ichigo, tout sourire, et celui-ci se laissa entrainer par le bleuté vers la chambre qu'ils avaient déjà investit un peu plus tôt.

-Je crois que nous allons nous aussi nous retirer, fit Byakuya.

Il était visiblement amusé par la situation mais ne tenait en aucun cas à être là lorsque que les deux prisonniers seraient libérés. Il n'aimait pas les bains de sang. Aussi entraina-t-il Renji à sa suite et ils quittèrent l'appartement d'Irkiala pour rejoindre celui de l'ébène, quelques rues plus loin.

Les quatre restants se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de se décider à aller se coucher aussi. De toute façon, Aeal avait laissé matelas et sacs de couchage dans la cuisine. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!

* * *

Stark regardait l'objet de son désir fulminer d'une colère sourde. Lui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait piéger, mais il s'en foutait un peu puisqu'il pouvait être avec elle. Seul. Il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il avait attendu tout ce temps, et là il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Rien que pour lui. Il senti son cœur faire un raté à la vue qu'il avait d'elle. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Tellement belle.

-Et toi tu dis rien! S'énerva la jeune femme en se retournant enfin vers lui et en le regardant vraiment pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Que veux-tu que je dise? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-On dirait presque que ça t'arrange, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer au vu du petit sourire qu'il affichait.

-Disons que oui, fit-il honnêtement en se passant une main derrière la tête. Ça me donne l'occasion de te parler.

-Tu aurais pu venir me parler plus tôt … je ne mords pas.

-Je sais … mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage, fit-il un peu confus. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux.

Il vit avec plaisir l'expression de la jeune femme se radoucir. Apparemment, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et c'était déjà ça de pris.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça, déclara Stark en se rapprochant de la brune. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle, légèrement rougissante.

-Mais je n'ai pas osé t'appeler.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Et puis j'ai toujours peur de mal faire.

-Mal faire?

-Je suis plutôt du genre maladroit … avec tout … avec les femmes notamment.

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!

-Dans le doute, abstiens-toi, répliqua-t-il.

Un même sourire éclaira leur visage. Ils s'étaient compris sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de mots pour s'exprimer. Il se rapprocha délicatement d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir, lui rendant son étreinte. Il se pencha vers elle et elle leva légèrement la tête lui facilitant l'accès à ses lèvres. Le premier contact fut doux et les suivants de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus appuyés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils ouvrent la bouche et que leurs langues se mettent à danser ensemble. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, l'enlacement devenant de plus en plus intime. Il la souleva et l'assis sur la table. Elle écarta les jambes et il put se mettre entre elle, rapprochant leurs corps au possible. Leurs mains se mirent alors à parcourir leurs corps. Sur les vêtements, avant de passer en dessous. La passion avait pris possession d'eux.

Irkiala fut la plus entreprenante, déboutonnant la chemise noire de Stark, sans pour autant lâcher la bouche de celui-ci. Une fois celle-ci par terre, elle laissa ses doigts s'attarder et découvrir le corps qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir le matin où ils s'étaient réveillé dans le même lit. Un torse musclé et des abdos en béton. Une peau douce, malgré quelques cicatrices anciennes. Des cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et dans lesquelles elle avaient plaisir à passer les doigts.

Stark ne resta pas longtemps en reste puisque sa blouse et son débardeur connurent le même sort que sa chemise. Son soutien gorge valsa peu de temps après. Il se détacha alors d'elle et put contempler de nouveau la magnifique poitrine qui s'offrait ainsi à sa vue. Il passa doucement un doigt sur les tétons, les faisant durcir, avant de prendre ses seins à pleines mains et de les masser doucement. Puis il pencha la tête et commença à les lécher, doucement d'abord, avant de les prendre à pleine bouche, l'un après l'autre et de sucer les tétons, les rendant encore plus durs.

Lentement, Stark continua sa découverte du corps de la brune, laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau pâle. Irkiala n'était pas en reste non plus, caressant ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle appréciait la façon qu'avait le brun de lui procurer milles frissons de plaisir. Quand il arriva à sa ceinture, il remonta l'embrasser et elle accepta avec plaisir ce baiser plein de fougue. Mais elle comprit aussi qu'il lui demandait par là l'autorisation de continuer. Elle y répondit à sa façon, posant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun et s'ingéniant à la caresser pour le faire gémir. De plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, elle défit ceinture, bouton et braguette, se facilitant ainsi l'accès à l'objet de sa convoitise, qu'elle cajola un instant pas dessus le tissus du boxer, avant d'y glisser la main et de la toucher vraiment. Stark, surpris pas la manœuvre, laissa échapper un petit cri et dû se raccrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber sous l'afflux soudain de sensations.

-Irkiala … doucement, gémit-il.

-Pourquoi? Fit-elle coquine.

-Ça … ça fait un moment pour moi, avoua-t-il.

Elle releva son visage et fut surprise de le voir le rouge aux joues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … on a toute la nuit … et toute la cuisine …

Cette dernière remarque les fit rire, avant qu'à nouveau leurs bouches ne se rencontrent en un baiser passionné. Irkiala continua doucement à cajoler le membre déjà bien dur du brun, tandis que celui-ci ne se lassait pas de caresser sa peau.

Cependant, rapidement, il devint évident pour eux deux qu'il leur en faudrait plus. Et vite. Stark se détacha d'elle et finit de se déshabiller sous le regard brillant de la jeune femme. Elle descendit de la table et fit de même. Alors complètement nus, ils reprirent la même position., elle assise sur la table et lui entre ses jambes écartées.

Doucement, les mains du brun partirent à la découverte de l'hémisphère sud d'Irkiala. Elles trouvèrent ainsi le sexe déjà mouillé de la brune. Il en fut satisfait, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le sexe humide en découvrir les contours, et la profondeur quand il introduit un doigt en elle. Ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement qui le ravit. Elle accentua alors sa pression sur sa queue, lui procurant un afflux supplémentaire de sensations.

Des gémissements de plaisir sortaient de leurs bouches quand ils reprenaient de l'air entre deux baisers. La tension montait entre eux. Bientôt leur masturbation mutuelle ne fut plus assez satisfaisante. Il leur fallait passer à la suite.

-Je … je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir longtemps, gémit Stark.

-Moi non plus.

-Je n'ai pas de préservatif, avoua-t-il penaud.

-C'est pas grave … elles en ont laissé en évidence.

Stark releva la tête étonné et découvrit une Irkiala tout sourire.

-Là sur le micro ondes, lui montra-t-elle.

Il se retourna et découvrit la boite bien en évidence. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu quand il était entré dans la cuisine?

-Elles?

-Axel et Aeal … elles complotent contre nous depuis le début.

Irkiala rigola devant l'air ahuri de Stark. Il ne s'était donc rendu compte de rien? Il était trop mignon. Ou trop naïf. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle le ramena à la réalité en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il sursauta légèrement avant de se reprendre et de sauter sur la boite de capote, qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il semblait pris d'une frénésie, voulant au plus vite arriver à son but. Irkiala le regardait faire, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle aussi le voulait le plus vite possible. Enfin, il réussit à enfiler la protection en caoutchouc et revint vers elle, sa verge fièrement dressée et habillée. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les jambes, l'aidant à s'installer entre elles.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Je n'attends que ça, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se saisit de sa queue et la guida jusque dans ses profondeurs. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, digérant, appréciant les sensations, celle de se trouver là au chaud, celle d'être remplie par un membre dur et chaud.

Irkiala posa ses mains sur son torse, le forçant à relever la tête qu'il avait enfouie dans son cou. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il n'existait plus que ce besoin, cette envie primaire à satisfaire. Le baiser fut vorace et avide. Stark se mit alors en mouvements, leurs arrachant à tous deux des gémissements de plaisir. Les mouvements lents et longs au départ devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en cris et Irkiala ne retenait en aucun cas le plaisir qu'elle prenait. A cet instant, elle s'en fichait de savoir si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Après tout, c'était de leur faute!

Il n'y avait nullement besoin de paroles entres eux, un geste, un mouvement suffisait à l'autre pour comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Le rythme s'accéléra encore jusqu'à la jouissance. Irkiala y parvint en sentant Stark s'enfoncer plus profondément lors de son orgasme. Ils restèrent un moment pantelant, le souffle court. Les baisers qui suivirent furent doux et sensuels, pleins d'une tendresse retenue. Tout comme les caresses. Stark serra la jeune femme dans ses bras à la surprise de celle-ci, qui se laissa cependant aller dans l'étreinte.

-Je commence à avoir froid là, finit-elle par dire.

-Oh … excuse moi.

Stark se retira et tendit à la brune le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main, sa chemise. Elle s'y glissa avec délice et descendit de la table en se massant les fesses. C'est marrant de s'envoyer en l'air sur une table de cuisine par contre c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable.

-Je fais du thé … tu en veux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux bien, répondit Stark.

Il s'habilla rapidement, puis vint se caler contre le dos de la brune, passant ses bras autour du corps mince et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Irkiala fut surprise par le geste mais ne dit rien, elle le trouvait très agréable. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que l'eau soit chaude. Ils reprirent la même position, une fois le thé fait et servi. Ils étaient bien ainsi. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le moment.

* * *

Quand Axel ouvrit délicatement la porte de la cuisine le lendemain matin, elle pensait les surprendre en train de dormir, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les trouver entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner, tranquillement installé à table, Irkiala vêtue en tout et pour tout de la chemise du brun et Stark en pantalon et torse nu.

-Axel, arrête de baver … il est pas à toi, grogna Irkiala en guise de bonjour.

Axel essuya le filet de bave qui commençait à couler de sa bouche et réussit à décrocher son regard du torse du brun pour regarder sa sœur, qui étrangement ne lui avait pas encore fait la peau.

-Alors bien dormi? Demanda Aeal qui passa la porte à ce moment, entrainant Axel avec elle et l'asseyant à table.

-Je préfère mon lit, répondit Irkiala.

-Moi aussi, fit Stark.

Le brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se leva, embrassa Irkiala sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine en fermant la porte derrière lui. Irkiala se retourna et vu son air, Axel et Aeal se demandèrent si elles allaient sortir vivantes de cette cuisine.

* * *

-Bon, on a quand même réussit à la caser, non? Fit Axel un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je te l'accorde, répondit Aeal mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu boudes?

-Pourquoi je boude? Tu oses me demander pour quoi je boude? Finit par hurler la blonde. Tu as vu mes cheveux ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à mes beaux cheveux ?

-Ça repousse les cheveux, ma chérie, fit Shinji en enlaçant Aeal.

-Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour avoir des cheveux comme ça ? ! Des années ! J'ai mis des années à avoir de si beaux cheveux!

La blonde finit par s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de son amant. Qui était bien content de pouvoir câliner la jeune femme. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, tout ça parce qu'Irkiala lui avait fait une « coupe d'été », il ne lui restait pas grand chose sur le crane et Aeal se lamentait dessus depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de la brune.

Axel, elle, avait écopé d'une autre peine. Pas aussi immédiate que celle de la blonde mais qui ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'en parler, ni d'y penser, aussi faisait-elle tout pour éviter le sujet.

* * *

**Re-note de l'auteur :** Bon voilà ... j'espère que vous avez apprécié XD ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens tout de même à precisé que je ne suis pas complétement comme ça. Reste à savoir qui de Axel ou Aeal va faire le chapitre suivant. Moi j'ai hate de voir ça.

Enfin tout ça pour dire : LACHEZ VOS COMMENTAIRES !


End file.
